


Another Malfoy

by Appleblossom2234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleblossom2234/pseuds/Appleblossom2234
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy spent his whole life being judged by others.Would be surprise them and be good? Or would he be just another Malfoy





	

Another Malfoy –One Shot-

It was a hot summers day when Scorpius pressed his face into the window. “But I want to play,” the little boy whined as he imagined all the fun he could be having .  
The little boy soon snapped out of his daydream as he felt the rough of his Grandfathers cane on his back. Scorpius tried to stop the tears spilling out of his eyes as he felt his stinging skin break open. Malfoy men don't cry. Something his grandfather had told him time and time again.  
“You will not be going anywhere, you insolent little boy. You have a lesson to pay attention to”.  
“Yes Sir.” Replied Scorpius, biting his lip as he tried so very hard not to show his emotions. He hated these lessons that went against everything his sweet mother said. He hoped and prayed that his mother would be out of hospital soon. He needed her love. The manor was so very scary without her.

But she wasn't out yet and dad was with her so he tried to be brave and took every beating that was offered to him ‘like a man’.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the beginning of Autumn and Scorpius was hesitant as he walked onto the train. This time of year was his favourite. The leafs would fall off the trees and become a different array of colours. They were dead but still so beautiful, In Scorpius’ opinion, they were much more beautiful than the green leafs of summer. It was proof that things that seamed bad could really be good. Like him. He so desperately wanted to be good.

His parents looked so happy to see him off, proud even. It almost could have been a happy memory. Almost. That was ruined when he over head Ron Weasley, a grown man that he had never met before, insisting that his daughter must beat him in every test. It was the sharp reminder that everyone would look at him as nothing more Han death eater spawn. 

He found an empty compartment and sat down as he felt relief wash over him due to the fact that he didn't have to try and force himself where he wasn't wanted. He smiled as he pulled out his mothers favourite muggle book out, The Hobbit.

It was then a boy walked into his compartment. “Am I alright to sit here? My brother is doing my head in already”.  
“Sure,” smiled Scorpius as he shuffled along to make space for the boy. “I'm Scorpius”.  
He looked up from his book when he didn't hear a reply. Then it made sense. It was Albus Potter. 

“There you are. I've been looking all over for you Al. You really should say where you're going instead of just leaving”, chided the girl with tight ringlets in her hair. Scorpius already knew who she was ,as he had saw her earlier. Rose Weasley. She was beautiful and didn't Look a thing like her dad apart from a few slight freckles across her nose.

Scorpius stared at her in wonder but unfortunately what came out of her mouth next wasn't so beautiful. “What are you doing in here with him of all people,” sneered the brunette witch as she looked at Scorpius in disgust. “His whole family's vile. You need to stay away from people like that.”  
Scorpius sat in shock as the two left his compartment again.  
Once again he was alone. But this time he didn't feel at peace. He felt shook. Maybe his grandfather was right about the Weasleys and the Potters.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scorpius sat on the train waiting to start his third year. It was so funny seeing all the first years nervously debating what house they would be sorted into. It was no surprise to anyone, apart from Scorpius himself, that he had been sorted into Slytherin. He had been a little hurt by that. He wasn't a bad person. He wrote a letter to his mother stating his disappointment, to which she reminded him that Merlin himself was a Slytherin and he was very much pro-muggle. Being a Slytherin did not mean you were evil, it meant you were ambitious and cunning which meant you could do great in the world. You could be good and be in Slytherin. That advice had filled him with immense relief and he made sure to pass on that message to every Slytherin first year that looked disappointed to be sorted into their house. Being a Slytherin could be hard. You could feel the hate radiating off all the other students without them even saying a word. That was if you were one of the lucky ones. If you were unlucky they would pick fights with you for no reason.

The voice over the tannoy announced that they were heading into Hogsmeade. Scorpius was leaving his compartment when a first year with scarlet red hair bumped into him.  
“Im so sorry” the little voice squeaked. She was absolutely tiny and shaking so Scorpius tried to look as approachable as possible.  
“No problem. I'm Scorpius Malfoy”  
“It's lovely to meet you Scorpius. I'm Lily potter”  
Scorpius felt confused. This potter didn't hate him like the rest. Everyone else at Hogwarts, who wasn't in Slytherin hated him. The two walked together towards the station where they'd unfortunately have to part. They got on well which was surprising to Scorpius who didn't have a single true friend.  
Unsurprisingly she was sorted into Gryffindor.  
He felt his stomachs drop, fearing that she would be like Albus and drop him in an instant.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Scorpius sat up from the emerald covered couch in the common room in surprise. 5th year had only just begun so he had no idea why Professor Slughorn was telling him that he was to be escorted to the headmistress’ office.  
They walked in silence as Scorpius pondered what could possibly be going on.  
His confusion was only furthered when he saw his dad there. He looked a mess. His skin was greying and the bags under his eyes were huge. His usually well- kept dad didn't even look like he had washed his hair.

Scorpius felt the bile creep up his throat, he didn't need anyone to say it. He didn't want anyone to say it. His beautiful mum was dead.

“She's dead son”.

He felt the dread invade him as though someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He learned into her coffin. His beautiful mum with her chestnut curls splayed across the satin pillow. She looked so peaceful. It wasn't fair. He needed her. After sitting with her for a while he got up and kisses her cheek but she didn't feel the same. 

How was it fair that a woman so good hearted was gone already. A woman that had helped his dad through the other side. A woman that had stood up against his grandfathers beliefs. She was a good person who was always looking out for others and yet she was gone.

“I warned you.”  
Scorpius felt the hiss of breathe on his neck as he got up. He knew who it was. And he also knew that the room must of emptied for his grandfather to be saying something like that to him. For the coward wouldn't dare say anything if anyone else was there.  
“I don't care. She stood up for what was right. I'm proud to call her my mother.” Scorpius glared him down trying to be brave. He would make his mother proud, even if it was the death of him.  
“Clearly you need a harder punishment. As a caning has done nothing to you.” His grandfather hissed, obviously engulfed in rage. “Crucio”.

Scorpius screamed in absolute agony. He never knew a pain like it. He felt as though he was being stabbed with white hot knifes over and over again, like barbed wire was squeezing his chest. His heart was racing and his body was jerking uncontrollably. He just wanted to die. He wanted his Mum. With his eyes clamped shut he hoped it was his time to go.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scorpius sat on the damp grass outside looking up at the stars.  
“Why have you been avoiding me?” Lily asked with an accusing tone, mixed with a little bit of hurt.  
Scorpius squirmed as he forced himself to look into her big brown eyes. He hadn't meant to avoid her, but, life had been so confusing since his Mum had died. He didn't know what to do or think anymore. He held in a deep breathe “I'm sorry”  
“Look I know I have absolutely no idea how you feel. I can't comprehend it at all but we're supposed to be friends. You're supposed to let me try and comfort you.”  
Being much taller, Scorpius placed his head on top of hers as he hugged her. She smelt of cinnamon. “Who would of thought we would be friends.” He chucked into her hair.  
“I wish we could be more,” he heard her mumble.  
“What?” He asked confused.  
He looked up and watched as Lily seemed to be having an internal struggle with her self.  
"Oh fuck it” he heard her mutter as she jumped up and kissed him.  
Scorpius felt his palms go sweaty and his heart quicken. He hadn't kissed anyone before. But lily didn't run away horrified much to his relief. Once he had realised this he calmed down and noticed the feel of her lips and her small hands running through his hair. It was perfect.  
Getting braver he let his tongue explore her mouth, which was rewarded with small moans into her mouth.

“Was that alright?” asked Scorpius awkwardly.  
“Better than I could of imagined.” Giggled Lily biting her lip.  
Scorpius couldn't imagine anything better as he held his new girlfriends hand as they walked across the damp grass.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was shortly after Scorpius' 17th birthday that his dad had committed suicide. His dad had bee in a deep depression ever since his mother had passed away.  
Scorpius was absolutely heartbroken and screamed so loud that the whole of Wiltshire could of heard him.  
“You are absolutely disgusting . I can't decide who is a bigger embarrassment to the Malfoy name, you or your father. Call yourself a man,"Sneered his grandfather. “If it was up to me you would have been beaten every day until you fell into submission”.  
“No you're the disgusting one. I'm going to become an auror and help people. I'll keep muggle borns safe from bastards like you.”  
He felt a sharp slap across his face but he honestly didn't care anymore. As his grandfather walked away , Scorpius yelled, “ I'm proud of both of my parents but you can rot away I'm here for all I care. Maybe one day you'll realise you're the sad pathetic one. You can't scare me anymore.” That was true Scorpius was no longer a scared little boy that was hated by everyone. He was more than ‘just another Malfoy’. He was someone with bright prospects .  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily went round to his new flat as soon as she could. The flat was relatively empty and the bare floor was cold on the feet. You could hear the wind from outside which was relatively comforting.  
. "I'll probably go shopping tomorrow if you want to help?”  
He watched as Lily nodded clearly unsure “ Are you ok?” She asked her big brown eyes pleading.  
“Im getting there” replied Scorpius as he laid her on the floor to kiss her. 

Finally feeling free.


End file.
